disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1999
]] '']] '']] ]] ]] '']] ]] Events * After 5 years, [[Alice in Wonderland|''Alice in Wonderland]] and Robin Hood are the last videos in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS series. * Disney officially enters the DVD market. * August 5 - Production begins on Lilo & Stitch Theatrical releases Feature films * February 12 - My Favorite Martian is released to negative reviews and performs poorly at the box office. * March 26 - Doug's 1st Movie is a critical failure, but was a commercial sucess. * May 14 - Endurance * June 18 - Tarzan is released to very positive reviews and is the last entry of the Disney Renaissance. * July 23 - Inspector Gadget becomes a moderate box office success, but receives negative reviews from critics. (with Caravan Pictures) * August 6 - The Sixth Sense (Hollywood Pictures) * October 8 - The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story * October 15 - The Straight Story is released to positive reviews. * November 24 - Toy Story 2 becomes a box office hit and receives extremely positive reviews. * December 7 - The Little Mermaid (re-issue) * December 17 - Fantasia 2000 premieres and receives positive reviews. Theme park happenings *Asia, including the Kali River Rapids and Maharajah Jungle Trek attractions, opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom as the first expansion to occur at that park. *January 9 - Horizons closes at Epcot *March 1 - Doug Live! opens at the Disney-MGM Studios *March 17 - Test Track opens at Epcot. *June 4 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Magic Kingdom. *June 23 - Tarzan's Treehouse opens at Disneyland. *July 29 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith opens at Disney-MGM Studios. *October 1 - The new IMAGINATION! pavilion opens at Epcot. *October 2 - FastPass is first offered at Disneyland Paris. *November 10 - Skyway closes at Magic Kingdom. Live Shows *The Hunchback of Notre Dame musical premieres in Berlin. Television * January 23 - Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered on the Disney Channel. * May 1 - Mickey Mouseworks premieres on ABC. * May 15 -The Thirteenth Year, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. * June - Doug ends production after (counting the Nickelodeon episodes) eight years with the episode "Doug's Marriage Madness". Reruns continue on ABC until 2000. * October 9 - Don't Look Under the Bed, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on the Disney Channel. * September - Disney's One Too, a spin-off of One Saturday Morning, begins airing on UPN and syndication on Sunday mornings and weekday afternoons. New episodes of Recess and DIC Entertainment's Sabrina, the Animated Series would be broadcast on UPN, while reruns would air on ABC. The block was reminiscent of The Disney Afternoon, and continued until 2003. * Fall - The Disney Channel's logo becomes restyled, with Mickey removed and the mouse ears becoming purple with sparkles. Video games * Magical Tetris Challenge for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation * Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure for Game Boy Color * Disney's Villains' Revenge for PC * Tarzan for PlayStation Albums * February 9 - The Music of Disney's One Saturday Morning (Cassette only) * October 19 - For Our Children Home video releases VHS & DVD releases * January 5 - The Rescuers (was recalled due to an obscene image hidden in one frame and re-issued in March) * February 2 - Mulan * March 9 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Krippendorf's Tribe and Mary Poppins (re-issue), The Sword in the Stone (re-issue), Alice in Wonderland (re-issue), Pete's Dragon (re-issue), and Robin Hood (re-issue) and Dumbo (re-issue) * March 23 - Mighty Joe Young * March 25 - The Rescuers (edited re-issue) * April 20 - A Bug's Life * May 25 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * July 13 - Alice in Wonderland ''and [[Robin Hood (film)|''Robin Hood]] are released as the final entries in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. * August 24 - Romy and Michele's High School Reunion DVD * August 31 - The Great Mouse Detective * September 21 - Doug's 1st Movie * September 28 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit * October 26 - Pinocchio * November 2 - Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * November 9 - I'll Be Home for Christmas, One Hundred and One Dalmatians Limited Issue DVD, Mulan Limited Issue DVD, and Hercules Limited Issue DVD * November 23 - Peter Pan Limited Issue DVD, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Limited Issue DVD, and Lady and the Tramp Limited Issue DVD * December 7 - Inspector Gadget, The Jungle Book Limited Issue DVD and The Little Mermaid Limited Issue DVD * December 21 - The Reluctant Dragon '' and '' Annie Direct-to-video releases * February 23 - Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear * May 18 - The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * June 8 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom * August 3 - ''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' * August 17 - Belle's Tales of Friendship ''and Hercules: Zero to Hero'' * November 9 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving People Births *Harrison Fahn (voice actor) *January 18 - Karan Brar (actor) *February 7 - Beatrice Miller (singer-songwriter and actress) *February 10 - Tiffany Espensen (actress) *April 9 - Kwesi Boakye (actor) *April 20 - Elan Garfias (actor) *April 23 - Sumire Morohoshi (voice actress) *May 11 - Sabrina Carpenter (actress and singer) *May 11 - Kaitlyn Dias (voice actress) *May 22 - Camren Bicondova (actress) *June 20 - Kayla Maisonet (actress) *July 30 - Joey King (actress) *August 4 - Kelly Gould (actress) *August 13 - Corey Fogelmanis (actor) *August 21 - Maxim Knight (actor) *September - Daniel Huttlestone (actor/singer) *October 15 - Bailee Madison (actress) Deaths *January 12 - Betty Lou Gerson (actress) *March 3 - Giovan Battista Carpi (Italian comics artist) *April 20 - Señor Wences (ventriloquist) *May 8 - Ed Gilbert (actor) *May 19 - Candy Candido (voice actor) *June 9 - Amby Paliwoda (animator) *June 11 - DeForest Kelley (actor) *June 13 - Douglas Seale (English stage and film actor) *July 12 - Bill Owen (actor and songwriter) *July 23 - Max Smith (singer) *August 20 - Margaret Wright (voice actress) *September 22 - George C. Scott (actor) *October 13 - Van Arsdale France (establisher of the cast member training school) *October 15 - Terry Gilkyson (folk singer and composer) *October 18 - Paddi Edwards (actress) *November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *December 3 - Madeline Kahn (actress) *December 17 - Rex Allen (actor, singer and songwriter) *December 27 - Leonard H. Goldenson (former president of ABC) Character Debuts *June 18 - Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, Clayton, Clayton's Men, Sabor, Kala, Kerchak, Baby Baboon, Kerchak and Kala'a Baby, Tarzan's Parents *November 24 - Jessie, Bullseye, Stinky Pete, Wheezy, Al McWhiggin, Emperor Zurg, Mrs. Potato Head 1999